Front Porch
by Emilie Austen Winchester
Summary: “Oh, well, Teddy, I’m sorry, I love you, I do, but not like that. You’re only like a brother to me, and nothing else. I’m sorry.” And with that, she turned and fled back into Shell Cottage.


**Disclaimer: If Jo wants to give me the rights to Harry Potter for my sixteenth birthday, it would be greatly appreciated.**

Woop! First time at Teddy/Victoire. Written for the "I'd never write a story like that" challenge at HPFC. Normally, I hate Teddy/Victoire, but this one-shot is changing my mind about them.

* * *

Front Porch

_You're just the girl all the boys want to dance with_

_And I'm just the boy who took too many chances_

_I'm sleeping on your folk's porch again, dreaming_

_She said, she said, she said _

"_Why don't you just drop dead?"_

_-Fall Out Boy "A Little Less Sixteen Candles, A Little More Touch Me" _

Night is darkest just before the dawn. In Teddy's case, his dawn was a certain blond-haired Weasley, and his night was their current relationship. His girl was his closest friend, his companion and his confidant, but he was nothing more than a relative to her. She probably didn't even think of him in that light, and she was right. They were practically family, how did he expect telling her that he loved her would change that?

This problem had originated in his last year at Hogwarts, about two years ago. Victoire was in her fifth year and he was at that age when all he could do was think of the female population. It was at that period of time when Teddy noticed how different she was from the rest of the girls. She was beautiful; of course, she had inherited her great-grandmother's veela charm, but she also had her father's charisma and intelligence to balance it out. Whenever he saw her, it was Teddy could do not to shout out his love for her.

And that was how Teddy ended up on the front porch of Shell Cottage, staring up at Victoire's window. He didn't even have the courage to throw a stone, but he knew he had to get this off his chest tonight. It was all ready so late, and Teddy was having a hard time keeping his eyes open. The warm summer night air didn't help, and Teddy wished he at least had some caffeine.

_"Teddy? What are you doing here?" Victoire cracked open the front door and quietly shuffled out, pulling the door shut behind her._

_"Oh, I just needed to talk to you. It's important." Teddy brushed his dark brown hair out of his eyes and stood up, his six foot two inches frame towering over her five foot, three inch frame._

_She stood akimbo, with an expression of impatience._

_"Well? What is so important that you had to come over to my house in the middle of the night to tell me?"_

_"Uh, um, well," Teddy stammered. "You see, well, we've known each other our entire lives, and well, I really like you, and I was just wondering—"_

_"Wait!" she cut him off. "Oh, well, Teddy, I'm sorry, I love you, I do, but not like that. You're only like a brother to me, and nothing else. I'm sorry." And with that, she turned and fled back into Shell Cottage._

"Teddy? What are you doing here?

_What…?_ Teddy opened his eyes, expecting his room, but seeing instead the curious and confused face of Victoire Weasley.

"Victoire? Oh! I need to talk to you. It's important." Teddy was beginning to feel a deep sense of déjà vu as he brushed his hair out of his face.

"Yes? What is so important that you needed to sleep on my front porch all night to wait for me?" She had a small smile on her face, like she thought he was playing a joke on her.

"Well, I…never mind." He shook his head and rose, walked down the steps, and prepared to Disapparate.

"Teddy! Wait!" He glanced over his shoulder at the oncoming figure of Victoire Weasley. Coming to a stop in front of him, she rested her small hands on his shoulder and, standing on her tiptoes, leaned in to kiss him lightly on the lips.

"Ow!"

"What did I do?" Victoire looked at his face anxiously, inspecting it for any possible wound.

"No, no. I pinched myself to make sure this wasn't another dream."

"Well, if you're dreaming, then it is a good dream." This time Teddy leaned down to kiss her, his hands moving down to the small of her back.

He didn't even notice as his hair slowly lightened until it was bright turquoise, matching the shade of Victoire's eyes.

* * *

**A/N: Not to seem desperate, but I'm on my hands and knees begging for reviews! Just let me know you read it. **

**50 hits and no reviews makes me lose faith in my writing. Please leave something. I have birthday cake if you do :D**

**^Emilie**


End file.
